People use headsets or earpieces primarily for voice communications and music listening enjoyment. A headset or earpiece generally includes a microphone and a speaker for allowing the user to speak and listen. An ambient sound microphone mounted on the earpiece can capture ambient sounds in the environment; sounds that can include the user's voice. An ear canal microphone mounted internally on the earpiece can capture voice resonant within the ear canal; sounds generated when the user is speaking.
An earpiece that provides sufficient occlusion can utilize both the ambient sound microphone and the ear canal microphone to enhance the user's voice. An ear canal receiver mounted internal to the ear canal can loopback sound captured at the ambient sound microphone or the ear canal microphone to allow the user to listen to captured sound. If the earpiece is however not properly sealed within the ear canal, the ambient sounds can leak through into the ear canal and create an echo feedback condition with the ear canal microphone and ear canal receiver. In such cases, the feedback loop can generate an annoying “howling” sound that degrades the quality of the voice communication and listening experience.